


Impulse

by enchantingly_eumoirous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, Furniture Designer Azumane Asahi, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Ennoshita Chikara, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Shimizu Kiyoko, Mutual Pining, Nishinoya Yuu Still Travels Around The World, not sure if asahi painfully pining and misunderstanding is considered angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantingly_eumoirous/pseuds/enchantingly_eumoirous
Summary: Azumane Asahi, for lack of better words, was not an impulsive person. With Nishinoya Yuu, however, he found himself always having the urge to let all inhibitions go and just be.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Yes. It's me again. This one has also been sitting unfinished in my drafts for a while but tada, here I am with another offering. Before I simped for kurotsukki, there was asanoya. Also, this is the product of stress-writing because I hate school right now with its never-ending requirements and deadlines a.k.a. this is very escapist writing of me ahu. Anyways, I enjoyed writing this whether it was well-written or not. I really liked the descriptions I used, I guess? I also like the idea of Noya deliberately sending thirst trap polaroids to Asahi because why not?

Azumane Asahi, for lack of better words, was not an impulsive person. He liked at least having an outline or a checklist of what he was supposed to get done within a day before repeating the cycle come the next dawn. He liked routines that he could mix and match, like keeping his options open between getting boba tea or latte on his way to work or alternating between going on his morning run first or checking his mailbox prior to that.

Mondays were his days-off, considering the company recognizes Saturday as a workday, too. When everyone’s schedules were being finalized, he had the good fortune of being off work on the (arguably) busiest day of the week. While that meant he had to address real-world chores outside of his designing job (bills and bills and _bills_ , good grief), he didn’t mind much since he didn’t have to worry about work at the same time. Sundays were his relaxation days while Mondays were his “getting his adult shit together” days. It worked just fine for Asahi.

On this particular Monday morning, the sky was overcast, a promise of rain later in the day. But not right now. The air wasn’t wet or cold enough for the downpour to start so Asahi figured he could get away with his hour-long morning run unscathed. Still, instead of running first, he chose to check if there was any mail waiting for him in the tiny box with his name down in the apartment building’s lobby. On the way to the elevator, he spotted his kind neighbor, an elderly lady who never failed to wear a floral dress whenever she went out. He immediately spotted the mass of golden fur sitting obediently next to her feet. “Hello, Mrs. Sawada. I see you have a new companion.”

“Hello, Azumane” she called out fondly, holding the doors open for him so he could rush inside the metal box. As they slid shut, she continued, “Well, my grandson is a worrywart. He figured I should have someone to accompany me all the time. I said I didn’t want a strange person breathing in and messing up my space! And what does he do? He gets me a dog! Well, he says he’s a trained guide dog, that’s why he’s so calm and all. I’m just glad he doesn’t slobber everywhere.”

Asahi laughed. “What’s his name then?”

“He’s called… What was it again? Ah! Banri.” At the sound of his name, Banri’s ears perked up, as high as it could with such soft, floppy ears on its side. He looked up at the two faces smiling down at him and started panting with his tongue lolling out. The action made it look as if he was smiling back at them. Mrs. Sawada chuckled before scratching one of his ears. The wagging of his tail intensified that for a moment, Asahi thought the dog was moving his hips in delight. “He’s always excited to be called. Sit, Banri. Yes, that’s it. Calm down. Good boy.”

Asahi grinned, feeling slightly warm from the cuteness of Mrs. Sawada’s new pet and the overall gentleness of both owner and dog. For some reason, Banri’s surprisingly excitable demeanor reminded him of someone. He remembered a head barely reaching past his shoulders but always just the right height to bury the other’s face against his chest, to press a quick kiss on the top of his head, to—

“Azumane? Are you not going to step out?” He jolted back to the present, eyes snapping from staring at the floor to Mrs. Sawada, who was now standing in the lobby. He realized that he was still in the elevator. Flushing, he mumbled an excuse, something like thinking about work before sprinting towards the direction of the mailboxes. Mrs. Sawada merely smiled and proceeded to walk out of the double glass doors, taking Banri for a walk. The air felt a little more stale, a little sharper as it seeped past his sweater and jogging pants, especially after checking his mail and found not a hint of a postcard. He trudged back towards the elevators, trying not to crumple the billing statements in his grip.

  
  


Furniture designing wasn’t something Asahi thought he’d pursue as a career. However, he knew that he liked creating something functional and long-lasting with his hands. Growing up, he found himself always fixing something in their house: coffee tables, dining chairs, kitchen cabinets, and on more than one occasion, his older sister’s dresser, vanity table, and bookshelf. Once, he went on a rant after the bookshelf broke again for the second time in the span of a week, “You need a better bookshelf. This one won’t do because the wood is already old and how you stack your paperbacks don’t help either. You need something that has more support or uses a sturdier material. Ideally, it should be both.”

“Fine then! How about _you_ do something about this shelf so you’d stop complaining about having to fix it again!” And he did. He found some plyboards dumped in their storage room and decided that with a little painting, measuring, and hammering, maybe the bookshelf would really stop getting all wobbly and saggy. Sadly, it didn’t stop its complete decay but it at least prolonged its usability for another month or so. His sister watched over his shoulder while he worked and commented, “You’re actually good with your hands and you have an eye for knowing what works and still looks okay. You should think about doing carpentry or something.”

That was how he ended up graduating with a degree for interior design. The simple statement snowballed into hours of experimenting by himself: sometimes, he sketched and other times, he created. They weren’t always the best but they helped him know what worked and what didn’t. The calluses he earned from volleyball were multiplied by the ones he earned from all the demands in his field. He loved it, though. It fit right into his lifestyle: rigid enough to have structure but flexible enough to be able to play around here and there. He worked nine-to-five with two rest days but he generally had control over how his day would go, how he did his designs, and how they translated into real life. He wouldn’t have it any other way. Perhaps there was a yearning for something else once upon a time but now, he was happy. As happy as he could be, anyways.

Or that was what he told himself, as he carved something out of a slab of wood in his living room. Truth be told, in this quiet Monday morning, where he had nothing to do but marinate in his thoughts without work to distract him, his heart yearned for a piece of the ball of energy zipping through the globe. He couldn’t say it out loud, though, much less confess to the other man. That was why after high school, he contented himself with the regular stream of postcards, the social media updates, and the smatterings of video calls that they could manage. If Nishinoya Yuu was destined to simply be a comet in his life, always briefly winking into existence before disappearing back to explore the great unknown, then Asahi was fine being the earth who was always waiting, awed while gazing upon his magnificence.

  
  


The postcard arrived some time during Wednesday. Asahi was sure he had some leftover sawdust in his hair, which he couldn’t be bothered to thoroughly shower off at his workplace because he just really wanted to get home as fast as he could. He walked through the lobby, groaning before catching sight of the bright orange rectangle peeking out of his mailbox. The ache in his body suddenly seemed to fade into nonexistence as he speed-walked towards it, clutching the envelope in his hand. He wondered what else was inside since Nishinoya only sent postcards in envelopes when he has more than two to send or he added something else that could still be sent through letter mail (which meant that some of the previous postcards he received had dents or scratches but it was fine, it was simply a testament of its journey, at least for Asahi). He had received enough postcards to deduce that this one must be at most 300 GSM. He simply held it as he took the elevator up to his unit. Once he was finally in the _genkan_ , shoes off and his bag deposited on the floor, he carefully tugged the flap open, wincing a little as the paper’s fiber caught on the parts where it was glued. There, inside, was a postcard and a picture.

It felt a little like being sucker-punched that one time when a drunk guy got scared enough by his haggard appearance. Except, the pain was a little dull, not quite concentrated like that incident. If anything, though, it was the way all the air was sucked out of his lungs that reminded him again why he was doomed on this sinking ship. The megawatt smile on Nishinoya’s face nearly outshone the fact that he was somewhere in Santorini, Greece. And it was one of _those_ pictures: Asahi had long learned how to categorize the polaroids the man liked attaching to his postcards from time to time. The first category showed how he spent his time in whichever country he visited, like his photo where he held a marlin he caught in Italy. The second one portrayed him in all his handsome glory: clubbing in Vegas, riding a gondola in Venice, and this. Nishinoya Yuu was sitting on one of the many steps, feet planted a step or two below him and chin propped against his hand, elbow resting on one of his knees. He wore the same hairstyle from high school and sported a white button-up, blue shorts and brown loafers. He must have bugged someone else again to take the photo for him. It turned out good, though. The color scheme was amazing and best of all, he saw Nishinoya in full, albeit seated.

He took a deep, steadying breath. The second category of the pictures Nishinoya Yuu sent were, for some reason, only received by Asahi. He asked Daichi, Suga, and Tanaka if they received polaroids like this, too. They only replied no before sharing knowing looks. It only made Asahi more anxious so he tried not to think too hard about it. Yet, in the silence of his apartment, with a new one carefully clasped between his thumb and index finger, he wondered if there was some other ulterior motive behind this. He dwelled on it for a few more minutes before storing the polaroid in the photo album he specifically bought for these pictures. After placing it inside along its brethren, he hopped into the shower and stood under the warm spray of the water for a long while.

  
  


“When was the last time Yuu messaged you?” Tanaka asked. Asahi thought hard for a moment.

“I think it was when he left for Romania. About a week and a half ago. And apparently, that might not be the case anymore considering his posts said he’s in Turkey now.”

“ _Right_ ? And the weird part is that he last posted three days ago! You know that man is glued to his phone and would share pictures every chance he gets. I’m a bit worried but this isn’t the first time he went off the radar like this.” Their group nodded solemnly in the _izakaya_. Asahi felt the phantom feeling of dread and terror the first time this happened, around three months after Nishinoya first left. He was supposed to be in Sri Lanka then but he didn’t contact anyone for at least a week. It turned out that he had trouble finding some stable internet connection wherever he ended up in the countryside and battled a serious bout of homesickness at the same time. They wondered what spurred the radio silence this time.

“I’m giving it a week tops before filing a police report” Daichi mumbled, sipping on his beer. “Anyways, how is everyone doing?”

“I didn’t know being a gym owner meant I have to worry about accounting and public health clearance certificates, too.” Tanaka bemoaned.

Sugawara snorted. “Try being a high school teacher. God, how did Takeda-sensei survive us?”

“He didn’t” the rest unanimously said. There was a round of laughter and Asahi let them share their own stories or vent about their frustrations. It was nice, sitting here like these with the people who helped him become more than just someone who was existing. He was glad that their gathering happened on a Saturday and Tokyo, though, because the week left him exhausted down to his bone. He probably wouldn’t have been able to make it if he had to go to Miyagi.

When he went home that night, he was only five minutes into the bubble bath he scheduled for himself when his phone started ringing. Frowning a little, he reached over to where he placed it on top of the toilet lid and checked the called ID. His heart leapt up to his throat upon recognizing the icon flashing on the screen. Without hesitation, he swiped to answer it.

“Hey” was all the person on the other line said. There was the sound of breathing, evenly-spaced, as if the other was trying to calm himself down. Asahi felt a prickle of worry under his skin.

“Noya? Are you okay?” he asked in a soft voice, unsure of how to react. It was the first time the man was eerily silent when calling ever since he went abroad. Asahi’s mind was running through possible scenarios, all of them negative, when he heard the crackle of static. It took a moment to realize Nishinoya simply sighed down the mic.

“Sorry for worrying you, I just— It’s just—” He could almost see him in his mind’s eye: eye furrowed together, eyes narrowed, lips pursed and jaw clenched. Then, he’d let out a frustrated growl. The sound on his phone confirmed his prediction. “I miss you. I miss everyone. I… I miss Japan.”

Ah, it’s one of those moods. Asahi slowly relaxed his shoulders upon realizing that Nishinoya wasn’t in any immediate danger. “You can come back home, you know?”

“You know my answer to that, Asahi.”

“Yeah, I know” he replied, a wry smile on his face. “You’re afraid that you’d stay when there’s still so much to see out there. And I’d argue, like always, that you’re not that kind of person. Your devil-may-care attitude and thirst for adventure would have refused to let you settle down for too long until you had your fill of the world.”

He heard a weak chuckle from the man. “You know me too well but you have too much faith in me, Asahi.”

He raised an eyebrow at that. Well, this wasn’t like their usual conversation. Asahi mentally ran through the possible outcomes for this now that Nishinoya seemed to veer off his usual script of venting about his homesickness. He sat a little straighter in his tub, the water level dropping from chest level to right under his rib cage. “Oh? Care to explain why?”

Nishinoya was silent for a while. Asahi kept pressing his phone to his ear, not wanting to miss any sound from the other. Just when he started considering adding more to keep the conversation going, the man spoke through the speaker, “I… have a person who I wanted to stay for, I guess?”

Asahi stopped breathing for a moment. This was new. His mind was reeling. Nishinoya liked someone enough to think of staying? He was genuinely happy but at the same time, he couldn’t help but feel pins stabbing right through his heart because he knew it wouldn’t be him. There was no way this sunshine personified would settle for a boring, old man like him. “Well, isn’t that great? You found someone to call your home.”

“They don’t know.” Nishinoya sounded like he pulled at his tooth to get that sentence out. Asahi couldn’t help but chuckle at the helpless surprise he felt.

“This is the first time I am hearing about you keeping your feelings to yourself, Noya.” He rested his arm on the edge of the tub and laid his head there. “What gives?”

“I don’t know if... they feel the same.”

“That never stopped you from pursuing Kiyoko in high school.”

“It was puppy love, okay?” Nishinoya sounded fond yet exasperated at the same time. “I’m just… I want it bad enough this time that I want it to last. I’m scared, though. They’re this amazing person and I just want to bask in their presence and never be apart from them but at the same time, I want to stay as far away as possible because I’m so _flawed_ , you know?”

“And?” Asahi cut him off, personally hurt at how Nishinoya viewed himself. Did he not know how he captivated people? He may not be like Hinata, who can make the world fall in love with his smile, but Nishinoya could have people waiting on him on hands and feet if he wanted. Heck, Asahi would do it for him if he asked. “I’m not invalidating whatever insecurities you have, Noya, but I’m just saying that maybe, you’re letting yourself down too much before even giving it a chance. That’s so unlike you.”

“What do you mean it’s unlike me?”

“Do I really have to spell it out for you?” Asahi sighed, a wistful smile playing on his lips. “The Nishinoya I know pushed himself to his limits, always grabbing opportunities left and right because there’s as much chance of it going right as there is of it going wrong. And that was fine, you believed that at least you’d have learned something anyways. You don’t second-guess yourself when you encounter a wall. Instead, you inspect it and try a variety of ways of how to solve it before you use this arsenal to bring it down. And you always do, Noya. You always do. You persist and you pull through. That’s what makes you such a great person. Yes, you’re flawed but don’t get so hung up on it that you forget what a fantastic human being you are.”

Asahi politely ignored the sniffles that greeted the end of his short pep talk. Everything he said was true, though. After all, those were the reasons why he first fell for the other. After a while, Nishinoya spoke in a watery voice, “Wow. Okay. I didn’t expect that. Thank you so much, Asahi. You’re right… you’re right, I need to get my head out of the proverbial dirt and actually move my butt. This… gave me enough strength to power through this.”

He chuckled, trying not to dwell on the fact that it was not him, it was not him, it was _not him_ yet still he loves him, he loves him, he loves _him_ — “Alright, let me know how it goes. Do you have anything else you want to talk about?”

“No, not really. I have to go now, though, because I booked a tour that’s supposed to start in an hour.”

“Okay then. I’ll see you when I see you. Thanks for the postcard and photo, by the way. Now, shoo. I’ll go enjoy my bath. Bye, Noya. Don’t be late!”

“Bye, Asahi!”

_I love you, Yuu_. Asahi was not impulsive. Never had been. He let the conversation trickle down to the dial tone. It was barely a minute before the phone rang again. “Asahi, what if they don’t like me traveling, though? What do I do if they make me stay when I still want to see the world?”

“I’d say no one is important enough to come between you and your dreams except for yourself. If they can’t understand the fact that you’ve always wanted to travel since you could talk, then drop them like hot potato. But that’s just my take. It’s up to you which one is more important and which one makes you happier. I’d support your decision either way.”

“Alright. Thanks, Asahi!” _I love you so much, Yuu._

  
  


Asahi wasn’t sure why Tsukishima suddenly contacted him. Sure, they kept in touch even after graduating high school (the entire team did) and he happened to co-own one of the cafès Asahi frequented for his morning coffee fix before work. Still, he felt apprehensive when the chat popped up on his phone, asking him to come over at two in the afternoon during his off-day. He would have declined if the blonde didn’t ask if he could taste-test some coffee recipes for him. Asahi was a weak man and coffee was his undoing.

Here he was, clad in his most comfortable yet socially-acceptable pants and a turtleneck sweater. His hair was swept up in a high bun on top of his head. When he peeked through the door, he noticed that no one was inside. Asahi was about to call Tsukishima when he accidentally put too much pressure on the door, pushing it open. The wind chime rang overhead, announcing his arrival. He gulped in nervousness, uneasy at the lack of patrons despite the place being well-lit and seemingly ready for business. What if there was a criminal inside?

“Asahi! Over here!” He screamed in fright, which earned him a shout from someone. He whipped his head around, only to tilt his head downwards to take in the sight of the man standing not too far away from him. He was in long sleeves and dark jeans. His hair was spiked upwards, save for the blonde tuft hanging over his forehead. “Sorry! This was supposed to be a surprise. I was hoping I wouldn’t give you a heart attack even though you’re such a scaredy cat. I’m glad it went fine!”

“I— What— Noya?” He blinked owlishly at the person still beaming at him. He was almost glad Hinata wasn’t around because he would’ve turned blind for sure if he stood beside Nishinoya and they smiled at the same time. But still— “When did you— How— _What_?”

He chuckled, a finger scratching the side of his face. “Uh, sorry. Is this a bad time?”

“No! No.” Now that the initial shock dissipated, Asahi slowly made his way towards the table Nishinoya occupied. Like before, he thought they were the perfect height for him to bury the other’s face into his chest, to press a quick kiss on the top of his head, to— “Sorry, I was just really surprised. I didn’t know you were coming back so soon. You should’ve told me! We were literally on the phone last Saturday!”

“About that…” Nishinoya smiled at him, though, Asahi noticed the way the corners of his lips seemed to be too tight and that the cheer didn’t reach up to his eyes. “Can we sit down first?”

“Oh, sure.” Once they were settled into their own seats, Asahi asked, “I’m guessing you coerced Tsukishima to rent you the place?”

“Yeah, paid him and Yamaguchi for solo use for a couple of hours. They own the cafè” Nishinoya explained when Asahi looked at him in askance. “And did you know? Apparently, our darling blondie is dating the menace from Nekoma.”

“Lev?”

“Le— No!” Nishinoya cackled. “I meant Kuroo! Tsukishima is dating Kuroo!”

“Oh, you’re not, um, weirded out or anything?” Nishinoya sobered up abruptly, eyes narrowing at him. “What?”

“Why? Are you weirded out by them being in a relationship?” Nishinoya almost posed the question like a challenge and Asahi wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“Um, no? That’s perfectly normal? Love is love? Besides, I’m gay, too, so who am I to judge?” Asahi didn’t realize the bomb he just dropped until he saw the dawning realization on Nishinoya’s face. “Um. Yeah. Haha. Surprise?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Nishinoya blurted out. Asahi sighed.

“No offense, Noya, but we live in a conservative society. Do you think I would be inclined to share it to everyone I encounter?”

“No! But— we tell each other _everything_ ” Nishinoya emphasized. “I’m just— Wow, okay. This gives me so much hope but at the same time, scares me a tad bit more?”

Asahi was completely out of the loop at this point. As he listened and watched Nishinoya mumbling across him, he stretched his arm, placing his hand palm-down on the table and within the other’s field of vision before tapping on the surface to get his attention. “Anyways, you brought me here for a reason, yes? What’s this all about?”

Nishinoya opened and closed his mouth a few times. Then, without warning: “I like you. I think I always have since high school? I’m not too sure. But I only realized when I left to travel. The struggle to find matching free times, the need for you to see everything I see, the overall desire to just have you right _there_ beside _me_ … I like you and it took me a while to realize that. Actually, i wanted to say ‘I love you’ but I think that’s too much for now so I settled for ‘like’ even if it doesn’t quite capture what I feel and— Asahi?”

“I was crying over you last Saturday night and the whole Sunday because I thought you were going to confess to a woman” Asahi admitted. He was not impulsive but damn it _all_ to hell if he didn’t take this chance to finally say what he felt. He looked away, furiously wiping away the tears streaming down his cheeks. There was the scraping noise of a chair being pushed across the floor, some footsteps, and then a silhouette right in front of him. Then, hands cradling his face, gently pushing away his own hands to thumb away the tears. He stared back at a pair of brown eyes.

“I’m sorry I made you cry. I actually figured out I was bi when I was in my third year.” Nishinoya blushed a little, a light dusting of pink appearing on the apples of his cheeks. “I got turned on by Chikara ordering us around for practice while he was all sweaty.”

Asahi burst out laughing, snorting a little because of the snot gathering in his nose. “Really? _Really?_ I know we tell each other ‘everything,’ like you said but really? Your timing is impeccable as always, Noya.”

“I was just being transparent! And I was a hormonal teenager then! God, you don’t even know how many hard-ons I had to will away whenever you go and wear that bun of yours” Nishinoya mumbled. Asahi chortled again. This would have been the perfect time to tease him but he simply lifted his arms and wrapped them around the other’s waist, pulling him close as he rested his face on Nishinoya’s sternum. The thudding heartbeat right under his ear reassured him that this was happening in real life. Nishinoya Yuu just confessed to him, Azumane Asahi.

“I love you, too. Always have. Since high school. I’m not going to retract that or water it down for you because I’ve already kept it a secret for so long. Besides, I’m not particularly inclined to hide how I feel now that I have the chance to screech about it to whoever would listen” Asahi said in a matter-of-fact tone. Nishinoya placed his hand on the back of his head, fingertips finding their way to his scalp. “I love you.”

“Don’t just stop there.” Asahi looked up. Nishinoya grinned down at him, a glint in his eyes. “Say my name.”

“... Yuu?”

“Now connect that with the sentence you said last.”

A smile bloomed on Asahi’s face. “I love you, Yuu.”

“I love you, too, Asahi.”

When Nishinoya leaned down to kiss him, Asahi kind of expected him to go wild, all tongue and teeth, catching up to the years of useless pining when they could’ve had this earlier. So, he found himself jolting in surprise when the shorter simply pressed their lips chastely against each other. Nishinoya held him in place, simply breathing him in and Asahi followed his example. He found that he didn’t mind. In fact, it was just right. When they pulled away, they smiled again at each other.

“So, are you going to keep eating each other’s faces or are we supposed to bring out the food now?” Tsukishima called out from the kitchen. Both men laughed at the deadpan voice. “By the way, congrats. Yamaguchi already texted the rest of the team to come over if they could.”

Maybe they were greeted with wolf whistles later on by Sugawara while Daichi pretended to scold him but his smirk said otherwise. Maybe Tanaka beelined towards Nishinoya and in a dumbfounding testament to their friendship, he hugged him, ruffled his hair and said to Nishinoya, “I told you so!” Maybe Kiyoko silently offered her congratulations with a genuinely happy smile. Maybe Ennoshita stopped by long enough to get a box of pastries, long enough for Asahi to wiggle his eyebrows and for Nishinoya to redden further at his teasing. Maybe Yamaguchi offered the cafè as a place where they could exchange vows despite not being legally recognized or allowed to have an actual ceremony, which made both of them tear up a little. Maybe both Kageyama and Hinata expressed their delight and bemoaned the fact that they couldn’t come due to personal reasons. Despite all that, as Asahi and Nishinoya stepped into the former’s apartment, they were content and couldn’t ask for anything better.

“I’m still going to travel, Asahi.”

“Okay. Let me know whenever you want me to join you.”

Nishinoya whipped his head around. “What if it’s all the time?”

“No can do, Yuu. I have a job here. But, if you let me know when you plan to take me somewhere, I’ll definitely fight tooth and nail for a leave of absence.” Asahi hung his messenger bag on a hook beside the shoe rack.

“... Fine. I don’t get why I find you being responsible so sexy but fine. I love you, Asahi.”

“I love you, too, Yuu.”

“Where do you want to go, though?” Asahi paused in the middle of removing his hair tie. When he turned on his heels, he found Nishinoya standing in the middle of his living room with his arms crossed, a curious look on his face.

“Anywhere, as long as I’m with you. Somewhere warm or tropical would be nice, though.”

“That has got to be the vaguest, most impulsive thing I heard from you. Okay, let’s do this. I’m going to do my research so you don’t break into hives. _Then_ , we’ll book our flights, get you that leave of absence but we are only going to have a checklist and not an itinerary.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to holler at me via [Twitter](https://twitter.com/adelinaesque_)!


End file.
